


Holy fuck godzillas in da grocery store

by Chocolate_worm



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'll never do anything more, It's like 3 am I wrote this out of boredom, Uhhh godzilla au where they act human n do human shit, that is all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_worm/pseuds/Chocolate_worm
Summary: Godzilla literally visits a grocery store that's all there is ok.
Kudos: 5





	Holy fuck godzillas in da grocery store

The stars shivered in the nightsky, covering buildings in shadows and windows in reflections.  
There was one certain kaiju who goes by the name of godzilla settled in the bed of a small house, buried below the blanket. He shivered, as the cold winter days have long started and he, for some reason, has no heating.

After just a few hours, the blanket rustled and the king awoke from his sleep. He would jawn, stretch and scratch his back as he soggily got up, his feet sliding into tiny white bunny slippers. His tail almost pulled off the blanket, Godzilla reacted quickly and shoved it back up, not even caring about how messy it is. As he opened the door he saw one of his roommates--anguirus standing there.

The kaiju who looked just like an early ankylosaurus shook his head, being hit with a wave of cool from his friends room.  
"Bro your room is as cold as a- huge cooler. I bet you could freeze ghidorah times three in there."

Anguirus elbowed Godzilla into the shoulder, chuckling. Godzilla blinked tiredly. Anguirus would always do this- since he awoke first afterall. Sometimes godzilla wondered how long Anguirus would wait until he awoke?

"By the way, it's your turn to go grocery shoppin-"

"No way. I did it last week!"

Godzilla perked upwards, flexing his fingers and turning towards anguruis, who was way smaller. Anguirus simply shrugged.

"I mean--Rodan's out of the house to do whatever, I did it yesterday and you are remaining."

"Rodan never does the grocery shopping!"

The taller kaiju countered. He clearly did NOT want to go out and grocery shopping. What should they even get??? Can't they just buy things days ahead. It's Saturday for God's sake!

"Come on dude, you gotta do it. You can even buy that weird icecream you like that much."

Anguirus roared and the still tired godzilla finally agreed. He would pick up a bag and stuff a wallet into there, maybe his phone too. He'd then leave the house. His tail dragging along the floor, he'd shudder. God it was REALLY cold. He hesitated for a bit, debating with himself if he should get a jacket from the house as he stood on the path at the front lawn. Before he could make that decision, he spotted the golden dragon himself--King ghidorah. And that was enough to make him walk just a few steps faster towards the grocery store. He thought about Rodan, and certainly his other friends that he would remember.

Finally he stood by the entrance of the market before going in, spotting crowds of monsters. He could see Mothra working as a cashier, he was sure he saw her last week too! What a coincidence. He could also spot, hmm-

"RODAN?? Really!?"

He popped out, but as some of the monsters gave him mean glances he covered his mouth and moved over to his other roommate. Rodan was just standing there, picking out a random pizza. Though he did notice godzilla.

"Godzilla? The fuck are you doing here??"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why didn't you tell anguirus that you were grocery shopping??"

"I uhhhhhhh."

Rodan continued to go uhhh, it was doubtful he was thinking though. Finally he perked up as he pointed up a finger from his wing.

"Pizza. I wanted to share it. Later on a party. Yes."

Godzilla's expression dropped, he rubbed his nose with his index and thumb in frustration.

"OH my god Rodan. Why can't you just pick up some more stuff and drop it off at our place."

"Because. The Party is in the uhhhhhhh. Other direction. Anyways bye. "

And before godzilla could continue the conversation, he was left by Rodan heading to the exit, taking the goddamn pizza he picked up without paying.


End file.
